


Fluffy

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hardcore lance, Lotor rapes Keith, M/M, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), enjoyy, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance McClain, the altean prince. A good for nothing who is known for bringing along trouble wherever he goes.Keith, the Galra prince. Second to his adoptive brother, Lotor of course. Born as a half-breed and a half-son to Zarkon. He tries to be perfect in every way, the perfect soldier, the perfect prince.Well- he does take a little help from his brother in exchange for a few kinky rough night with him.They Sound like polar opposites right?Who knew they hid some affection and their true personalities behind the masks they wear.





	1. Chapter-1

There sitting beside his window looking towards the beautiful fields of Altea, resting his chin on the palm of his hand and taping his foot in a random manner was the son of Alfore, the king of Altea and sister of his so-very responsible Allura.

"Lance? Your not working? Again?" Barged in Allura with obvious raging anger

Lance sighed and turned towards her.  
Everyday was the same for him.

Learning to How to be a prince, negotiating with kingdoms, making allies but the thing that kept on going inside Lance's head was finding love.

You see, Lance was never truly loved.   
His mother disappeared, long enough.   
His father was busy making Altea, a suitable place for living and Allura was much different than any other sibling, truly despising Lance and the serious, all-work princess she is.

"What now "Sister"?" He asked focusing on the word sister in a mocking tone.

"Ha. Ha. Hilarious. Now get back to work" Allura said back in her serious tone.   
Lance pouted and turned his chair around and opened a book. He didn't care which book he was reading as long as it fooled Allura.

Allura suspected he might start goofing around again, so she closed the door and stood outside 

As soon, as Allura closed the door, Lance closed his book, jumped from his chair and landed down on the bed.

Allura opened the door and pinned Lance down with his ear.

"You thought you could fool me?" She asked   
"Y-yes..?" He answered

Allura let him fall down to the ground and stood up straight, her arms folded in front of her chest.

"Well. You failed" she said simply while walking towards the door.

Lance groaned and tried to stand up.

Allura looked behind before walking out and closing his door.  
"Galra Empire are coming for a peace treaty here. Behave" before walking out and loudly closing the door.

"Galra huh? I heard they're fluffy"Lance said and stood up before smirking.

[I]Also there is a prince. Hmm. Can't wait.


	2. Chapter-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:   
> This had literally explicit rated smut. Read only if you can handle it.  
> It has kink, rape, etc.   
> So, if your triggered please read on caution.

"How much more time are you going to spend in there training?"

Pant. Pant.

"Till I am good enough for the arena"

Lotor chuckled.  
You will never be good enough. The only thing your good for is spreading your legs and letting me use you.

Keith slit the galra's throat and pierced his eye with his sword, after twisting the sword giving the galra a disfigured the face. Much worse than it was before, he exhaled with satisfaction.  
Keith took out his sword and licked a drop of the galra's blood.

"As disgusting as any other"

Lotor walked down at the training halls with the two druids following him

"Are you finished dear brother?"  
Keith looked at Lotor.

As usual, his brother had that wicked smile.  
"You look.. exhausted"  
"Why, thanks for noticing and your smile looks as atrocious as ever"

Lotor grunted.  
Great, now I got him angry.

"My room, tonight"

_______ (Smut. Hardcore. Read it) _______

The door to Lotor's room is unlocked like Keith knew it would be and he let himself in, immediately tearing off his clothes. He keeps his dirtied underwear on, though. That only came off when the other man wanted it to. He grabs the collar that is sitting on the shelf near the door and clasps it around his neck. He had to be ready for his Master.

"I see you're here on time." Keith turns around at the sound of the voice, and drops to his knees. He keeps his head down.

"Yes, Master." His brother steps closer to him, yanking his face up with his hand. He wedges a foot into Keith's crotch and pushes, feeling the hardness, wriggling his toes around it. Then, he pulls it back and draws his hand away, bringing down again to slap his slave's cheek.

"How many times have you cum today?" He continues to slap: right cheek, then left cheek, over and over. "Tell me!"

"T-two!" Keith can barely give the answer.

Lotor grabs the other's chin and slaps him very hard once more. "And how many times did I tell you could cum?"

"Z...zero times, Master."

Satisfied, Lotor lets go, standing up and unbuckling his pants. "You know what that means right? You're gonna have to make me cum at least twice before you can even think about having another orgasm."

He grabs Keith, manhandling him towards the bed and making him bend down on all fours on the carpet. He yanks down the fabric covering his slave's ass and shoves a long silicone toy into it. Then, he roughly slips Keith's dick through a cock ring before pulling the tight underwear back over his ass.

"On your knees."

Keith obeys, falling back on his knees so he is level with his Master's crotch. He shifts slightly, the ring preventing him from cumming and the hefty intrusion in his ass making him uncomfortable.

"Closer."

He crawls forward until he can smell his Master's arousal.

Lotor unzips his pants and pulls down his briefs, letting the long, thick cock flop out and smack Keith in the face. He begins to rub and slide the hot member all over the other's face, pressing the tip into the skin to get it slick with precum.

"Mmmm, yeah, you like that don't you, slut?" Lotor mumbles to himself. He grips the back of Keith's head with one hand. With the other he takes a hold of his dick, which is longer but not quite as thick as his father's, and begins tapping Keith's lips with it. "Open up, bitch."

The moment the lips part Lotor slams his hips forward, loving the choked moans coming out from the person beneath him. He then turns on the vibrator that he had planted deep in Keith's ass. The cries muffled by dick multiply and become even more desperate. He smiles. The toy inside his slave not only vibrated, but rotated as well, stretching out the ass it was in in preparation for something bigger. Until then, Lotor would satisfy himself with this mouth.

He slips his other hand into Keith's hair so that both have a tight grip on his skull. Then he begins the fucking.

He pulls Keith's head on and off his cock roughly, often times pushing him until his throat is passed stuffed, face buried in a nest of black pubic hair. He loves the choking sounds, it means that his dick is settled nice and deep in the other's mouth. Sometimes he brings one hand down to feel the lump in his slave's throat caused by the massive intrusion.   
Lotor shows no mercy, barely giving the other the chance to breathe as he forces him to take his cock deeper and for longer periods of time.

"Your slutty mouth feels so good. You know that right? How many times did you have to suck Father's dick to become a Galra general? How many commanding Galra officers? Huh? How many galra have you let fuck your whorish little mouth?" He pulls out and begins to smack Keith's red face with his hard cock. Spit and precum are wiped all over as he tries to catch his breath, making him look even more debauched. "How do you like that? Huh, slave? You like it don't you? No, you love it. You love dick. What a fucking cock slut you are, want it in your mouth again? Of course you do, fucking take it !" Lotoe shoves the entirety of his cock back into Keith's unsuspecting throat. The vibrations from his groans turn Lotor on even more as he pistons in and out of the orifice at high speed.

Shaking, he grabs the remote for the vibrator, yanking it up to its highest setting before stuffing Keith's face into his crotch and cumming. It felt so good feel the other choke and gag around him as he was forced to swallow the liquid he hadn't been prepared for while the toy in his ass went crazy.

Even after his orgasm Lotor kept himself buried to the hilt in that hot mouth. His hips would jerk forward uncontrollably every once in awhile as he came down from his high. He loved the way it didn't allow Keith to let his guard down for one second lest he choke again. The mechanic whirr of the vibrator fills his ears as he closes his eyes and sighs. He loosens his grip in Keith's hair, who immediately pulls off and coughs, taking in deep breaths.

"Hey..." his Master says drowsily. "You gotta clean me up, too."

The other wraps his hands around the thick meat, one hand barely able to circle around it. He sucks off the tip and licks the rest of the wet member, swallowing all the liquid he laps up.

"Mmmm, yeah, such a naughty slave aren't you? Yeah, you are." Keith closes his eyes and shivers at the words, continuing to clean the cock until his head is roughly yanked back.

He opens his eyes to the sight of Lotor licking his lips. "Time for round two."

:)  
_________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> ^^  
> Please support by giving a kudos and a comment!  
> Tumblr-  
> slymidnightwolf  
> Instagram-  
> @trash.series

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~  
> Please show some support if you want Chapter-2 <3


End file.
